<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hell You Know by Ink_Gypsy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163450">The Hell You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy'>Ink_Gypsy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanctuary Singles [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean wonders about Elijah’s father’s religious bent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Astin/Elijah Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanctuary Singles [47]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hell You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth.  We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided.  I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half.  This fic was based on prompt #25, trace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://imgur.com/cADGnze">
      
    </a>
  </p>
</div>“Was your father always a religious…?” Sean asked.<p>“Fanatic?” Elijah finished for him.  “It’s okay. You can use the word, and no, not always.  Zach had to do a genealogy project for school and found out that one of our ancestors on my father’s side was some kind of fire and brimstone preacher, that he could trace our family back to the Salem Witch Trials.  After that, my father became obsessed with religion as a way to punish, as if it was his job to carry on the work his ancestors started.”</p>
<p>“And your mother didn’t object?”</p>
<p>“I guess she thought it was a phase, something he’d get over in time, but he only got worse, and finding out he had a gay son lit more of a fire under him, showed him he must not be trying hard enough to abolish sin if there was so much of it in his own family.”</p>
<p>Sean shook his head.  “That must have been hell to live with, pardon the pun.”</p>
<p>Elijah grimaced.  “I thought so, but then I moved in with Pedar and found out what hell was really like.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>